


Moving on.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Depression, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker Casillas has left Real Madrid in the winter of 2014, leaving a changed Sergio behind.<br/>Then his life becomes even more crappy when Real signs a new player.<br/>Some German called Bastian Schweinsteiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested from me on Tumblr and I looked forward to writing this.  
> It will be a bit sad sometimes but I like making something with such an unusual pairing in it. 
> 
> It's probably not really how you would have liked to see it, but I hope you like it anyway.  
> Maybe I can do a better one later. 
> 
> It's good preparations for when I wanna write a Schweinski fic someday.

_Madrid, winter 2014._

 

''Bastian Schweinsteiger?!

Are you serious?'' Sergio asked Florentino Perez when he had heard the news of the German international joining Real in a couple of days.

''Yes Sergio, he's really coming and I'm counting on you to make him feel welcome here at our club, do you hear me?'' Perez asked, his eyes harsh and cold.

Sergio sighed deep and rolled his eyes.  
''Why wouldn't I make him feel welcome?'' he grumbled, tapping his chair up and down nervously.

''Because you've changed since Iker left, you're not the same guy as you used to be.  
I never even see you _smile_  anymore Sergio.

And you are the captain now so I expect you to be responsible and mature about this and that you do your best to make Bastian feel at home in our team.  
Can I trust you to do that?'' Perez asked and Sergio sighed again, looking completely uninterested at his boss' words.

''Fine, fine. I'll do it, when is he arriving?'' he asked, sliding his fingers trough his hair, checking his reflection in a trophy behind Perez.  
He was looking rather _miserable,_ he thought.

Perez was right, the old Sergio was dead and gone now.  
He would never be back again.

''He will arrive tomorrow and I've arranged for you to show him around and to have dinner with him,'' Perez said and Sergio's jaw dropped and he flew up from his seat and started ranting.

''Dinner with him?! Are you fucking high or something?!  
How would we even communicate huh?

I don't even speak any German!'' he shouted, gesturing angrily with his hands to make his words even stronger.

''He speaks perfect English Ramos, and so do you.

Well maybe not _perfect_ but I'm sure you'll manage.  
Here is the address of the restaurant, you're meeting him at eight o clock,'' he ordered and Sergio was too stunned to react.

So Perez told him to go home and he did.  
On his way to his car he ran into Luka and Marcelo.

''Hey Sese, it is true?'' Marcelo asked with a hopeful smile and Sergio rolled his eyes annoyed.  
 _''Is what true?''_ he said sounding cranky and tired.

''That Schweini is joining out team of course what else?'' Luka chirped and Sergio begged for patience.

''Yes it's true, so what?  
Can you two get out of my way now!'' he huffed and Marcelo was inclining to obey but Luka had had enough.

He blocked Sergio's way to the door of his car with his arm and locked his eyes with his captains.

''No we're not moving!  
Look we _love you_ Sese, all of us do.

But enough is enough.  
We all know that you miss Iker and that you've never felt worse in your life.

Trust me, we all know that.  
And we are all here for you!

But you need to snap out of it. _He's gone okay!_  
And he never even loved you the way you loved him anyway,'' Luka said and Sergio closed his eyes, swallowing the tears away.

Luka's words cut trough him like a knife trough the heart and he felt sick and alone.  
But Luka wasn't done yet.

''You're in pain, it's human and we all understand the reason behind it.  
But your mood is just eating us up, don't you get it?

You and your pain and anger are destroying this team.

You are our captain now and we are counting on you to lead us, to keep us happy, to make us smile like you always used to do before he left.

But you're not the same guy anymore, Iker's departure has changed you and not for the better.

You need to get over it, yes it sucks that you loved him, fought for him and then lost him in the end but it is over now Sergio.  
He is never coming back and you need to light up again.

You still have people around you that love you and who care about you, so stop feeling so sorry for yourself okay. 

 _Because we need our sunshine back,_ the guy who could light up our day just by giving us a smile, the guy who always had a kind word for everyone here.  
We need you back Sergio, the real you,'' Luka pleaded and Sergio felt a tear escape his eyes.

It wasn't his first one, after Iker left he had cried himself to sleep most of the nights.  
He knew that Luka was right, he had changed a lot, he was a mere shadow of the man he used to be.

But he was _angry_ , so goddamn angry all of the time.

Angry at the fans for booing Iker of the field so many times that he decided to leave the team he loved so much, angry at Pilar for leaving him and taking Sergio Junior with her, angry at his stupid teammates that demanded so much attention from him and he was angry at the holidays that were about to come.

He knew damn well that he had turned into a huge asshole but he couldn't help it.  
Sergio swallowed hard and took a couple of deep breaths before he embraced Luka and Marcelo into a three way hug and kissed both of their cheeks.

 _''I know guys, I know._  
Thanks for the wake up call, love you both,'' he mumbled and he twirled a black curl of Marcelo trough his finger and then he got in his car and drove out of there as quick as he could.

He cried all the way home and when he got back he saw that the lights were on and he smelled dinner being made.  
He took a deep breath again, mentally preparing himself for his companion tonight and walked to his door.

He slid into his own house and tried to sneak off to the living room but his 'roommate' caught him like he always did.  
''Hey are you trying to sneak off again? It's your own house you freak,'' Cristiano said, shaking his head in disbelief.

 _''I know that, thank you,''_ Sergio growled and he reluctantly followed Cristiano to the kitchen and sat down at the neatly set dinner table.

''So how was your chat with Perez?'' Cristiano asked when he walked back to the pots on the fire and started stirring in the pasta and the sauce he had made from his own vegetables from Sergio's garden.

Cristiano had moved himself into Sergio's house the day after Iker had left Real but somehow Sergio didn't remember inviting him over.

He knew that Iker had probably told Cristiano to stay with him for a while until he had gotten over the fact that he was gone now, but Cris had been there for weeks and Sergio doubted if he would ever leave him the hell alone.

''Fine, what's for dinner?'' Sergio asked absent minded and Cris shot him a sharp gaze.  
''Pasta with home made veggies in it, but don't change the subject Sese, what did you talk about?''

''Yeah like I need to tell you,'' Sergio scoffed and he started playing angry birds on his phone.  
''Like Marcelo didn't text you about Schweinsteiger coming here when I left them an hour ago,'' he added with a sarcastic smirk.

''All right he did, I just hoped that you would be a bit more happy about that news and I hoped that you would actually look forward to going out to dinner,'' Cristiano sighed and he started serving the pasta into the big white plates and put them on the table.

''Why would I look forward to going to dinner with a complete stranger?

And where is the wine Cris?'' he asked and Cristiano shot him a disapproving look but grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge and poured Sergio a glass and placed it in front of him on the table with a little more venom then was needed.

''He's not a stranger! You've met him a couple of times haven't you?''

 _''Yeah and...?''_ Sergio shrugged and he took a bite of his pasta which was probably delicious since Cris was one hell of a cook, but he tasted nothing good or exceptional.

Nothing felt good to him anymore, nothing tasted good, the only thing Sergio felt was emptiness and pain.  
There was nothing that excited him anymore these days.

''It's good by the way, thanks for cooking again,'' he offered and Cristiano shot him a small smile.  
''Liar- _and I have to cook otherwise you would starve to death_ \- but to stay on topic: you should be happy to meet someone new,''

''Maybe I should, but I'm not happy about meeting him,''  
''That doesn't surprise me, nothing makes you happy anymore,'' Cristiano said, who was always way too direct and straight forward. 

''Please just let it go Cris, I will go out to this dinner okay!  
I'm just not looking forward to it!''

Cristiano had opened his mouth to retaliate but sensed that it was better to let Sergio be for a while, so he shrugged and ate his pasta.

But Sergio saw the tears stinging in his friends eyes and he felt the usual guilt about not being a happier presence for his best friend. 

Sergio stayed silent the rest of their dinner and after a while Cristiano got tired of it and turned on the TV in the kitchen and watched the news.  
He went to bed straight after dinner and Sergio stayed up very late, just watching TV, and when he finally got into bed, he couldn't sleep.

The next day crawled by and Sergio and Cristiano spend it training and shopping clothes for Sergio's dinner.  
Cristiano had to force Sergio with him to the stores, which was a very bad sign.

There was something wrong with the world when Sergio Ramos didn't care about how he looked on a _''date,''_ so Cristiano worried and took manners into his own hands.

He decided to play stylist for his best friend and dressed him up, did his hair for him with insane amounts of gel and made sure he looked sharp.

''There, _now_ you look like you're ready to go out,'' he said and he admired his hard work critically, like he did with everything.  
Cristiano was a lot of things and being an OCD-like perfectionist was one of them.

Sergio was wearing dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt and Cristiano had perfected his precious hair like he was his personal hair dresser.  
''It's not a _date_ Cris,'' Sergio noted but for the first time in weeks, Cristiano spotted a hint of a smile twitching on his friend's lips.

''I know, but you got a rep Ramos and I can't let you wondering loose on the streets looking like some sleazy homeless person now can I?'' Cristiano muttered and he stroked a rebellious lock of Sergio's dark blond hair backwards and gave his friend a wink and kissed his cheek.

Sergio suddenly hugged him tight, almost suffocating Cristiano who yelped from the surprise of Sergio's sudden emotions.

''Thanks for everything Cris, I won't forget it.  
You took care of me when there was nobody else and I will always appreciate that,'' he whispered in Cristiano's ear and he kissed his cheek.

''You're welcome silly, now go or you'll be late.  
And you know how those Germans can be about being on time,'' he grinned, referring to Sami and Toni who were always early for everything and hated it when the rest of the players were late.

''See you later Cris,''  
''Try to have fun! And give him a chance! He's a good guy!'' Cristiano yelled when Sergio strutted to his car.

When he arrived at the restaurant he noticed that he was ten minutes late- _classy_ \- and that Bastian was already sitting at their table, eyeing his watch impatiently.  
Sergio grinned a bit and walked toward their table.

''Bastian?'' he asked and the German smiled friendly and got up to shake his hand.  
He was wearing jeans and a black shirt and looked even nicer when he smiled.

''Hello Sergio, good to see you again,'' he said with his warm smile spreading and Sergio nodded.

''You too, I hope you had a good flight?'' he asked, awkwardly like he was a flight attendant and he sat down across from Bastian and ordered some wine with the waitress.

''Yes it was fine thanks, look I uh-wanted to thank you for having dinner with me today,'' he said, laughing a bit shyly, probably worrying about his English, just like Sergio was.

Sergio had to re-think every word he was saying which was exhausting and he hoped his English was good enough.

After a bit of small talk trough their starters Bastian asked him about Iker.  
''So I had noticed that you're taking this rather hard, that Iker left I mean,'' he said cautiously, like Sergio would smack him if he asked him about Iker.

''How do you know that?'' Sergio asked, feeling his stomach sink into his shoes.

''I noticed it when I saw you play, or when I saw pictures of you on training.  
You seem so _unhappy_ and so mad all the time.

This isn't the Sergio that everyone knows yes?'' he asked, cursing his English and Sergio chewed on his lower lip for a long time before answering him.

''Well, I guess you're right.  
I have changed a lot since Iker left, not in a good way. But I don't wish to speak about this subject por favor,'' he begged and Bastian's face went a little softer and was filled with compassion.

''Of course, I'm sorry to bring it up,'' he said and Sergio nodded.  
''But what about you and Podolski?'' he suddenly asked and Bastian turned a tad whiter.

''What do you mean?''  
''Well Podolski came back to Bayern no?'' he asked and Bastian's frown went wider and he swallowed hard before taking another sip of his water.

''Yes,'' he choked out.

''So why you come here?

When he is back at your team?  
I thought you love him,'' Sergio pondered and he wondered if he had been too bold to ask him about his love life.

He probably was, and it wasn't really a good topic considering the fact that they had just met and he could tell by Bastian's shocked face that this was not that right choice.

''I left _because_ he came back to my team Sergio,'' Bastian said and Sergio wondered if it was the language barrier cause he didn't understand this sentence at all.

''Why would you want to leave if he came back?  
I thought you love him?'' he repeated and Bastian chewed on his lip. 

''I do, but I can't ever be with him.  
He will never leave Monika for me and being around him hurts me.

I can't fall into that hole again, into that depression so I left.  
Because I wanted to be free, I didn't wanna be miserable about him anymore.

There is nothing worse then loving someone who will always disappoint you and only brings you pain.  
Don't get me wrong, I love him a lot.

But I needed to be free, start over, you understand?''

And Sergio could only nod, because he did understand this very well.  
He felt the same thing about Iker, and a small part of him was happy that he didn't have to be around Iker every day anymore.

It made it easier to move on, to finally let him go.  
To realize that he had loved him for nine years and wasted his life over someone who could never love him back in the same way.

In a way Sergio was free now, released from his torment.  
But it never felt like a good thing to him, all he felt was the giant hole gaping in his chest.

''I understand yes, but it must be hard for you to come here with no friends and to live in Spain with a new team,'' Sergio said with a sad smile and Bastian nodded.

''It is hard, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger no?  
Do you have friends who take care of you after Iker left?'' he asked and Sergio smiled fondly when he thought about Cris.

''Yes I have Cris, he moved in the day after Iker left.  
I wouldn't know what to do without him to be honest.

He kept me alive, kept me sane and fought for me whenever I needed him.  
I'm pretty sure I don't deserve a friend like him,'' he sighed and Bastian placed his warm hand on Sergio's shoulder and squeezed it a bit.

''Of course you do, just because someone has a hard time doesn't mean that you give up on them right?'' he asked and Sergio smiled.  
''I guess,''

''Sounds like Cristiano loves you a lot for him to give you so much,'' Bastian deadpanned and Sergio thought about that a while.  
''Well yes, he is my best friend after all,''

''That doesn't sound like a best friend taking care of a friend if you ask me, that sounds a lot deeper,'' Bastian said and he took a bite from his salad and Sergio pondered on that for a few minutes.

They talked about team stuff for the rest of the night and Sergio actually had a great time.

When they were done eating Sergio paid the bill, insisting that he should and they shook hands and he drove home as quickly as he could.  
For the first time in weeks he couldn't wait to get home.

He almost ran to his door and saw that the lights were off everywhere in his house.  
It was almost eleven o clock so it only figured that Cris was already in bed, fast asleep.

He slid up his stairs and opened the door to the guest bedroom, seeing his friend lying on his stomach, fast asleep.  
Very gently he walked toward the bed, tiptoeing as soft as he could and he lay down on the bed and stroked his fingers over Cristiano's smooth back.

''Hm...'' Cristiano groaned sleepy and he opened his eyes lazily.

''Hey,'' Sergio smiled and he pressed a soft kiss to Cristiano's forehead.

''Hi, why are you in my bed?'' Cristiano yawned and he popped a tic tac that was standing on the night stand, proving his OCD habits, since that was always the first thing he did when he woke up.

He rolled onto his side and studied Sergio's face carefully.

 _''Are you drunk?''_ he asked when Sergio didn't answer, and he stared at him with a sharp gaze in his dark eyes.  
''No not at all,'' Sergio said and Cristiano frowned even more.

''Then I ask you again: why are you in my bed?''  
''Well technically it's _my_ bed Cris,'' Sergio joked and Cristiano's eyes lit up.

''Was that a joke?  
 _Like a legit joke?_

Oh my god, hell just froze over.

Did you hook up with someone over dinner or something?'' he asked and Sergio spotted the hidden message behind the question.

''No we just had a good time over dinner, he's a very nice guy and he helped me realize some stuff,'' Sergio said and he stroked Cristiano's arm gentle and felt his heart beating in his chest.

Why was he so damn nervous?  
''Oh really and what did you realize?'' Cris asked, and Sergio knew that he was listening intensively now.

Sergio wrapped his arms around Cristiano and pressed their warm bodies together and took a deep breath before answering him. He cupped Cristiano's gorgeous face with both his hands and pressed their foreheads together gently. 

 _''That I have everything I need right here in my arms,''_ he smiled and he saw a tear forming in Cristiano's eye and the immense relief that spread over his friends face.

 _''Really?''_ he asked with a voice filled with hope.  
Sergio stroked his cheek and pressed a kiss on Cristiano's lips, feeling the butterflies roaming around in his chest.

''Really, I love you Cris and I'm an idiot for not realizing that sooner,'' he said and Cristiano kissed him again, a lot deeper this time.

''I love you too Sese, and that will never change.  
I will always be here for you,'' he vowed and Sergio hugged him as tight as he could, kissing every available piece of skin he could find.

''Hm remind me to send Bastian a fruit basket tomorrow,'' Cristiano mumbled in his ear and Sergio giggled loud.  
It was the first real smile he had had since Iker left.

He finally felt like he could move on now.  
Thanks to the help of a complete stranger.

Sergio finally felt alive again and ready to move on. 

He slept as sound and secure as a child that night, with Cristiano's arms and legs around his body. 

He was safe, he was loved and somehow he felt like everything would be better now. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review guys! <3


End file.
